


Tasukete Ageru (Please Save Me)

by aegicheezu



Category: GacktJOB, Jrock, X JAPAN
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegicheezu/pseuds/aegicheezu
Summary: Gackt is struggling to come up with new lyrics; he hasn’t been inspired in ages. So, he calls up one of his oldest and dearest friends in the industry to come over and help get those creative juices flowing.Set in the present (post Yoshiki’s neck/back surgery) and slightly inspired by the song “Nine Spiral,” by Gackt; an oldie but a goodie.





	Tasukete Ageru (Please Save Me)

He couldn’t help himself. Every time he got into the littlest bit of creative trouble, Gackt was on the phone to Yoshiki, whining. Who else would he call? They’d been through so many things together, it was only natural that Gackt confided in the older man.

He lay across his bed, head hanging off the edge. “Yo-san, I can’t handle it,” he wailed in a petulant voice, but somehow still very like his own; kicking his legs up and down against the mattress like a child.

On the other end of the phone, Yoshiki laughed his crystalline laugh. “Gacchan, whatever am I going to do with you?” His voice was like warm caramel across the phoneline. Gackt could hear the other man sighing, patronizingly. “Do you want me to come over and help you?”

Gackt smiled. _Just what I need!_ He thought excitedly. “Yes please,” he replied. “I just received a shipment of craft beers from America, we can try some.”

“That sounds good,” Yoshiki replied. Gackt could feel the other man’s grin through the phone. “I’ll see you soon, Gacchan.” A pause. “Have you eaten today? I’ll bring some food.”

And plans were made.

*  
Gackt spent longer than usual in the shower. He always took too long in the shower on days he struggled to write; he thought that maybe the water would wash away anything that clouded his mind. He stared absent-mindedly at the tiles and began to hum the tune of Crucify My Love. _I’ve always loved that song,_ he thought, as he continued to wash his hair.

Once he finally stepped out, he picked up his phone and saw the string of texts Yoshiki had sent him.

_Gacchan, I’m here._

_Where are you? I’m ringing the bell!_

_Are you asleep?_

_Gacchaaaaaaaaaaan. Open the door! It’s cold._

_You know, I really should have a key. Get me a key next time I visit you._

Gackt smiled. Feeling playful, he didn’t bother dressing but instead slipped on a black silk robe and rather sloppily tied it so that his bare chest was exposed. He shook his hair dry quickly and sauntered to the front door.

When he opened it, there stood Yoshiki, holding a bag of snacks. Despite himself, Yoshiki blushed and his mouth dropped open slightly, as he took in the form of the younger man in front of him, leaning coyly in the doorway. Gackt clocked the rising pink in Yoshiki’s cheeks, and laughed, baring his white teeth.

Shaking his head, Yoshiki cleared his throat. “You were in the shower this whole time?” he finally managed to ask, accusatorially.

Gackt grinned. “Come in, come in. You’re right, it’s cold.”

“I’ve been out here almost 20 minutes! Gacchan, you really need to---”

“…Get you a key, I know,” Gackt interrupted. “Come on in, I’m sorry.” He led the older man inside, feeling proud that he had pranked the older man into blushing like a teenage boy. _That look was priceless_ , he mused.

Once in the living room, Yoshiki sat on the large sofa. “Could you,” he began, still staring at Gackt’s half-dressed body, “could you possibly get dressed? You’re very distracting.” His voice was a little annoyed; though, he didn’t look away. He smiled into the can of beer that Gackt handed him.

“Am I?” Gackt smiled. “That’s good, I suppose. I’ve begun to feel very old, recently,” he added, running a hand through his still-wet hair.

“Oh, shut up.” Yoshiki shot back, “don’t say those kinds of things, look who you’re talking to!” His tone was reproachful, but Yoshiki smiled widely.

“Ah, sorry,” Gackt said softly, “I’ve always just sort of thought of you as being immortal, I guess. I forget that you’ve had surgery.” He sat down next to the older man and rested a hand on his thigh. “You’ve recovered so well,” he continued, “we’re all so glad.” _Really, I am. I don’t know what I would do, if we’d lost you._

Yoshiki was touched. “Thank you, Gacchan.” He smiled back at the other. Feeling slightly emboldened, he added, “you don’t have to get dressed so quickly.”

Gackt was taken aback slightly at the older man’s turnabout, but shrugged it off and poured himself another beer.

“So,” Yoshiki said after a few minutes of the men quietly drinking. “What are you trying to write?”

“A song,” Gackt said sarcastically.

“I _know_ that, Gacchan,” Yoshiki countered, playfully slapping his shoulder and then resting his hand at the nape of the other man’s neck, gently stroking. “I meant, what’s the concept?” He tilted his head to meet Gackt’s gaze.

“I myself don’t even know,” Gackt took another sip. “I’m under pressure to release new music, the last release was a repackage of fan favorites and it didn’t exactly hit the top of the charts. Manager was pissed.” He grimaced at the memory. Since when had he been yelled at like that?

“Ah, I’m sorry Gacchan, I rather liked the repackage.” Yoshiki smiled supportively. _It’s not like we’ve released anything new in a while,_ he thought. _But, we’re getting old. I suppose the fans forgive more, because of that._ “So,” he continued, “how can I help you tonight?”

“I just wanted company, I suppose.” Gackt answered honestly, shrugging slightly and smiling at the older man. “And you usually give good advice.” He rested his head against Yoshiki’s shoulder and relaxed, breathing in the other man’s cologne. “You smell nice, Yo-san,” he said softly.

“Do you like it?” Yoshiki mused. “It’s a new scent I’m working on.” He stretched his neck, inviting Gackt to smell deeper. Obliging, Gackt softly pressed his nose against the other man’s soft skin.

“It’s… really nice,” Gackt said, suddenly aware of how close their faces were. _Shit,_ he thought, _can he hear my heart beating?_

“Took _ages_ to get the mix right,” Yoshiki’s voice reverberated in his throat, against Gackt’s face. He felt Yoshiki’s hand slowly move from his knee to the smooth exposed skin of his thigh. His heart beat just a little faster.

“Yo-san…?” Gackt began, quizzically.

“You said you wanted a distraction, didn’t you?” Yoshiki purred.

“Ahh…” Gackt threw his head back as he felt Yoshiki’s hand slip beneath his robe. _I remember this feeling_ , he thought. Years ago, when they had worked together on the S.K.I.N endeavor, there had been a night like this; though, they had both been considerably more drunk. “Yo-san…”

“Drop the formality, Gacchan,” Yoshiki purred, tilting Gackt’s neck up with one hand and kissing at this neck. “Don’t you think we’re beyond that, now?” He bit and sucked wantonly at the tender spot on Gackt’s neck where his shoulder began.

“Ahh,” Gackt breathed, as he felt the other man’s hands grasp him under his robe, “Yo… Yoshiki…”

“That’s it,” Yoshiki crooned. “tell me what you want,” he breathed into Gackt’s neck.

“Kiss me…” Gackt managed to whisper. “Yoshi…ki…”

Yoshiki obliged, and took Gackt’s face in his free hand, gripping him by the chin, and kissing him deeply. His tongue pushed past Gackt’s swollen lips; Gackt’s body seemed to turn into a doll, moving just how Yoshiki commanded it. Gackt tugged lustfully at Yoshiki’s silk hair, crashing their faces together.

“Yoshiki…” Gackt murmured into the other man’s mouth, “take me to bed… please…” Yoshiki grinned widely against Gackt’s parted lips.

“As you wish,” Yoshiki murmured, his voice grown deeper with desire for the other man. _It’s been ages_ , he thought, almost tenderly, _since I’ve seen him like this…_ He pinned the slightly taller man against the wall and delighted in the sounds he wrestled from him; Gackt’s body was almost entirely pliable in his skilled hands, something he did not expect from the young man. After all, his reputation was that of a rather cavalier and strong lover, not a blushing sprite who trembled each time Yoshiki’s hands dipped underneath the silk folds of his robe. Still, this surprising change was quite welcome in Yoshiki’s mind. _How many people can Gacchan be this vulnerable with?_ He wondered. _Not many, I know… not since Kami, after all._ A wave of tenderness overcame him in that moment, and instead of kissing him roughly, Yoshiki felt his entire body soften against the younger man and he took a moment to embrace him properly. Gackt reciprocated, burying his face into the other man’s shoulder and sighing deeply, contented.

“Yo-san,” Gackt began, then corrected himself, “Yoshiki,” he smiled, face still pressed against the other,   
“is something wrong?”

“Nothing, angel,” Yoshiki smiled softly. “Let’s go to bed.” He took Gackt’s hand and led him the few paces it took to get to the man’s bedroom; Yoshiki allowed Gackt to gently push him onto the soft bedding. In the dim light, Yoshiki looked up at the younger man, and smiled. He couldn’t help it; Gackt was infuriatingly beautiful, and in the dimly lit calmness of the early evening, his face almost glowed. He reached out and pressed a soft hand against the other man’s cheek, caressing it softly. “Come here,” he whispered. Gackt obliged, and climbed on top of the other. Their bodies rested like that, suspended. Gackt closed the short distance between their faces, and rested his forehead against the other’s. He breathed in deeply, as though gaining sustenance from the scent of the other man.

“You really do smell delicious,” Gackt smiled.

“Then,” Yoshiki smiled back and looked into the other’s deep brown eyes. “Devour me, Gakuto.”

And, at that, something inside Gackt seemed to ignite; Yoshiki drew his arms around the younger man’s frame and pressed their bodies close, as Gackt kissed him so passionately Yoshiki swore he could see stars beneath his eyelids.

Gackt’s hands eventually found their way to the buttons on Yoshiki’s shirt, and began to furiously, delicately, unbutton each one and savoring the soft feel of the other man’s chest against his fingers. He allowed himself the intimate permission of gently tracing Yoshiki’s surgical scar, and littering the site with soft kisses. _I’m so glad he made it through this_ , he thought. _What would we all have done if you had given up?_

Yoshiki must have sensed Gackt’s thoughts, and tugged gently at the other man’s soft hair. “Gacchan, I’m alright, you know.”

“You read my mind,” Gackt smiled. “It really is a relief that you’ve gotten better.”

“I have,” Yoshiki ran his nails gently down Gackt’s bare back, eliciting goosebumps. “And I’m right here, and so are you…” he kissed him slowly, “so do something about it.”

 

Amid a flurry of kisses and sonorous moans, clothing fell away like leaves dancing to the Autumn ground.

 

*

The next morning, sunlight moved across the bodies of the two men, sleeping soundly and tangled together with the bedsheets. Gackt awoke first; happily sniffing his pillow, he noted, _ahh, now it smells just like him. How nice…_

He pressed a kiss against Yoshiki’s forehead; his hair, usually straight and flawlessly parted, lay all over his face in a tousled mop. _Should I take a photo and tease him about it later?_ He decided that yes, he would. He also decided to get him a key made later that day. 

Lost in thought and gently brushing the blonde hair from Yoshiki's calm face, Gackt didn't notice the other man slowly wake up. 

"Good morning, Gacchan," Yoshiki stretched. _How cute,_ Gackt thought. 

"How did you sleep?" 

"Very deeply. You're so soft to sleep next to."

"Would you like to stay again tonight?"

"Very much."

 

And he did.

 


End file.
